A Man's World
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: It's always Harry, what if Hermione was thrown into another world where girls and muggleborns don't go to Hogwarts, where muggles aren't in the wizarding world at all. But what will Draco and Harry do when they fall for the effeminate Alexander Prince?


**Title: A Man's World**

**Summary: **It's always Harry, what if Hermione was thrown into another dimension, a dimension where girls and muggle borns don't go to Hogwarts, where muggles aren't in the wizarding world at all. What differences will she make and what will some poor boys do when they start thinking their gay for falling for the oh so effeminate Alexander Prince?

**Rating: T**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Hermione x Draco, Hermione x Harry, Hermione x Snape **

**Notes: I've had this idea for a while and reading Kill Me, Kiss Me sorta made me think I should write it.**

-----

Hermione held her wand up higher trying to see more than a metre in front of her feet. After apprehending Lucius Malfoy and his family, she, Ron and Harry had been ordered, along with some of the other Aurors, to check out their various homes. She was currently searching the basement, the entrance to which cleverly hidden under a clamoured carpet. The carpet had been charmed to not be noticed and since you didn't notice the carpet, you didn't notice the fact that something may be hiding underneath it but Hermione had a knack for finding trap doors.

She yelped as she felt her foot snag and she went crashing to the floor flaying her arms her grip closed on something soft but it was a cloth and it came down with her…on top of her in fact. She looked up at what she had pulled the cloth from, blowing a stray strand of curly hair out of her face. It was a mirror…but why would a mirror be in a basement supposedly filled with dark arts.

There were enchanted mirrors yes, ones that told only the truth, ones that were sarcastic, ones that showed desires (the Mirror of Erised for example) and travelling mirrors but there were only three of them in the whole world and one of them was at the bottom of the pacific ocean. But none of them were dark, powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands but not dark.

Hermione stood up, brushing the dust off her jeans and looked into the mirror. Slowly an image began to form…it was her, same age, height and looks but there was something different about her. She was wearing a muggle school uniform, not her Hogwarts robes and she was coming home to her parents. This made no sense…what was this supposed to be showing her? If only Harry or Ron were here, if she saw got them to tell what they saw maybe it would make sense but at the moment it was a mystery.

She watches this other her go up the stairs of her parent's house and enter her bedroom, no signs of magic at all. Hermione knew that she a few magical ornaments in her room that muggles wouldn't take notice of but there was nothing. Something disturbed this other her that had settled down at her desk and taken out…a chemistry text book? She didn't take chemistry, not since her junior school when she had received her Hogwarts letter.

Two boys and a girl suddenly came into the room, they were all in uniform too and each carrying various chemistry texts. A study group?

Perhaps this mirror was supposed to show you what it would be like if you had a normal life? But it was a wizard's mirror, why would it show her such things?

She turned around, she was going to find Harry and Ron and come back later, this was beginning to creep her out. She let out a scream when she felt invisible tendrils wrap around her and turn her around to look at the mirror. She saw Harry and Ron, Ron didn't look happy to see Harry though; in fact he looked as though being in Harry's presence was a strain for him.

They were at Hogwarts, she recognised the house banners, the great hall but they weren't wearing robes. They were wearing black jackets with high turtle necks and gold around the cuffs, the neck line, down wear the jacket fastened at the front and along the rim. There were gold buttons and a coloured strip sown at the top of what appeared to be a pocket on the right upper chest with the Hogwarts crest sewn into it. They also wore black trousers and capes fastened at the front with gold clasps.

There were other faces she recognised, Neville, Draco Malfoy, Seamus, Blaise Zabini and others…but they were all boys…there wasn't a girl in site but it was definitely Hogwarts and now she came to think about it…there were none of the muggle boys she had known at Hogwarts. There were half-bloods yes, but none purely muggle born. She looked up beyond Harry and Ron to the staff table, Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore…no Hagrid, no McGonagall, no Trelawny. No females at all.

With another horrified scream Hermione was dragged into the mirror, her eyes were opened wide and when she next opened them she found herself in Dumbledore's office looking up at him and Severus Snape who were gazing down at her like she was hell on earth. The next thing she knew there were two wands trained on her, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Dumbledore demanded sternly.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's me Hermione," Hermione said looking confusedly up at the two praying to God that she had not just been dragged into a mirror and that this really wasn't happening. She was going to wake up in a minute, this wouldn't be happening, it couldn't be happened…one pinch later and Hermione knew very well…it was happening.

"I've never met a Hermione," Dumbledore said sternly, "now child I demand to know how you know who I am and what you are doing in my office."

"Headmaster, the whole wizarding world knows your name, you're the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of," Hermione insisted looking pleading up at him.

"Hold your tongue woman, how dare you address him with such familiarity and what are you wearing?" Snape demanded.

"Is there something wrong with jeans?" Hermione snapped at him, facing his glare head on.

"You can't possibly be muggle since you know of wizards but I've never in my life seen a woman were trousers, let alone such a common muggle pair," Snape sneered his wand still trained on her.

"Can't be muggle? Never seen a woman in trousers? What is the matter with you? Did you get hit on the head?" Hermione demanded looking at Snape as though he had gone round the bend.

"Such insolence," Severus roared, "you will show proper respect woman," Severus moved to slap her but Hermione was too quick for him and caught his wrist. "Why you, how dare you move."

"Silence," Dumbledore boomed, "now young lady, I think you had better sit down."

Hermione looked at him, looked back at Snape, glared at him, before moving forward to take a chair Dumbledore had conjured for her in front of his desk. Tucking a loose ringlet behind her ear she sat demurely and didn't notice Snape watching her closely.

"My dear, what year do you think it is?" Dumbledore asked, his hands folded on his desk.

"2006," Hermione replied.

"Then you are not from our future," Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and stroked his beard before his gaze fell to something sticking out slightly from the sleeve of her pink jumper, "My dear, what is that up your sleeve?"

"Oh this?" Hermione said reaching for it, "This is my wand Professor," Hermione brought it out and held it up proudly, the two gaped at her.

"A woman, in possession of a wand? Preposterous," Snape sneered at her. "Although I bet you can't use it," he smirked.

"Oh really, is that a challenge," Hermione glared at him.

"Stop it, now miss, what did you say your name was?" Dumbledore intervened again.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger…sir do you really have no idea who I am?"

"I'm afraid not child, I've never heard of the name Granger, are you from foreign pureblood descent?" Dumbledore asked smiling at her.

Hermione looked stricken, "No sir…I'm…I'm muggle born."

Both of them looked surprised now, "I'm afraid you must be mistaken child, there are no muggles in our society, there hasn't been since Godric Gryffindor stormed out of the Hogwarts castle after a particularly nasty argument with one Salazar Slytherin, I don't supposed you'd know but they were the…"

"Four founders, part of whom was placed in the sorting hat so that it could delegate houses. Professor I know all this and I think something awful has happened."

"What is it child?"

"I think I've been pulled from my dimension sir," with that Hermione burst into tears. None of this was making sense, she didn't have any friends here.

"Oh my," Dumbledore sighed heavily, "How do you suppose you got here Miss Granger?"

"I…that is to say…some friends and I were searching…somewhere and I, I found this mirror and I looked into it and I saw myself, I was living a muggle life, a normal life and I couldn't understand why this mirror was showing me these things. Then I saw Hogwarts, I saw…I saw people I recognised, pureblood and half blood male faces but no one else and then I was dragged into the mirror and ended up in your office sir."

Hermione looked up at him sadly.

"I see, and in your world there are muggles and women at Hogwarts correct?" Hermione nodded, "Well that would be a sight for sore eyes," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"A horrid thought, women, in schools, disgusting, they belong in the home, let them learn there what they need in life," Snape said huffily, crossing his arms and legs and not looking at Hermione.

Hermione glared at him and silently fumed, "Sir, could I ever get back to my world?" Hermione asked looking desperately at the old man before her.

"I think your best bet would be to find that mirror's equivalent here and it's likely to be in a similar place, however in the mean time we need to figure out what to do with you. There is no one we can send you to and you can't stay here in the castle, a most perplexing dilemma," Dumbledore stroked his beard once more.

"I've got it," he said snapping his fingers, "Severus, meet your new cousin."

Hermione and Severus whipped around to look at each other, "What?" they both snapped before whirling on Dumbledore.

"Yes, your cousin that has just come out of home schooling and he shall now be attending Hogwarts," Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"He Professor?" Hermione gaped.

"Yes, I'm sure we can think of a way to hide those curves of yours and in the meantime it's a good way to keep you close in case I here anything of this mirror," Dumbledore smiled up at them both.

Hermione blushed when he referred to her curves.

"But…but…" Severus looked at Dumbledore in horror.

"Since there are no objections it's settled, I shall arrange the paperwork and," he clicked his fingers, "Dorrian and Morrian will see you to you Miss Granger, although I think a change of name is in order. Adrian Prince perhaps? No…Simon…Anothony…no…"

"I think Alexander will suffice," Hermione suggested.

"Alexander Prince it is then, now my dear, I believe you should stay with Severus in his quarters until everything is settled," Hermione did not say anything but Snape protested vehemently.

"I will not have a woman that is not me fiancé in my quarters Albus, it isn't right for a man to keep such frivolous company."

"You make me sound like a common whore," Hermione snapped.

"Children please, Severus I know you are not happy about this but we have little other choice in the matter. Putting her anywhere else would risk discovery and as your cousin it won't seem odd that he would be staying with you for an adjustment period," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Alright fine, but do not think for one moment that I am happy with this, come you," Snape snapped taking Hermione roughly by the arm and dragging her to the fireplace.

"I can walk on my own you know," Hermione snapped at him as he dragged her through the floo.

Dumbledore shook his head and laced his fingers together, he chuckled and looked to his left as a mirror shimmered into view.

"Is she there?" the Dumbledore in the mirror asked.

"Yes, and I do believe she may be a positive influence on our world," the Dumbledore outside the mirror replied.

"Good, then I shall see to covering her absence."

With that the image in the mirror vanished and Dumbledore was left alone in his office.

-----

**This is a pilot idea, whether I continue or not is dependant on the feedback I get. I am not begging for reviews but please not that I write my ideas done so I can post them so I can find out what people think.**


End file.
